A user interface (UI) is used to provide an easy and efficient way to use a digital device. A user may interact with a UI displayed on a screen associated with the digital device, using an input unit such as a touch screen, keypad, touch pad, keyboard or pointing device, and can thereby control the digital device to perform a desired operation.
It is also possible for a user to interact with a UI on a first digital device in order to control a second digital device.
Certain types of devices, such as a mobile telephone, a tablet computer or other handheld device, which can be used as a second digital device as described above, may comprise an orientation module (e.g. an accelerometer) that detects the orientation of the device. As the user rotates the device from landscape to portrait mode, the orientation module detects this change and causes the device to respond by adjusting the UI to match the new orientation.